The Unloved Child
by RA De Regis Filia
Summary: Harry, si anak yang tak dicintai, yang selama ini hanya hidup bagaikan seorang budak, mendapati dirinya berada di suatu tempat yang belum pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya. Dia yang sebelumnya selalu merasa sendiri dan terlupakan, kini mempunyai seorang yang selalu ada untuknya. Apakah ini merupakan sebuah anugrah? ataukah hanya kutukan yang tersembunyi? [T For Now] #slash #bxb
1. Chapter 1

_Harry tidak tahu dimana dirinya sekarang berada. Dia berjalan sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba mencari rumah atau tempat yang telah ia kenali sebelumnya, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Ia masih tetap tak dapat mengenalinya. Menurut ingatan yang dimilikinya, tempat dan rumah-rumah yang dilihatnya sekarang ini terlihat berbeda. Tak hanya kondisi dan keadaan rumah-rumahnya, jenis pakaian orang-orang yang lalu lalang dan kendaraan yang lewat pun semua seperti berada di masa._

 _Rambut hitam berantakannya menjadi semakin berantakan karena tertiup angin di pinggir jalanan yang kini tengah ia lewati. Baju kebesarannya yang sebelumnya sudah kusam menjadi semakin terlihat kumal karena debu dan asap yang berasal dari kendaraan yang ramai lalu lalang terlintas di jalanan ibu kota._

 _"Setidaknya aku masih berada di sekitar kota London," ucap Harry pelan, yang mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri yang mulai merasakan kepanikan._

 _Banyak orang-orang beraktifitas dan berlalu-lalang pergi dari tempat si Kecil Harry berjalan, tapi tak ada satu pun yang menyadari keberadaan seorang anak kecil berambut raven berantakan itu di sana. Mereka seperti tidak peduli, mereka seperti menganggap si Kecil Harry tidak ada di sana. Semua orang masih saja berjalan dan melakukan rutinitas sehari-hari mereka, si Kecil Harry seperti tidak terlihat oleh mereka._

 _Harry pun kemudian tetap berjalan, tak dipedulikan perutnya yang sudah lapar, tak dirasakan tubuhnya yang mulai kedinginan, kaki kecil mungilnya masih saja terus menampaki jalan yang terhampar jauh di depannya. Setapak demi setapak, tanpa adanya alas kaki yang melindungi telapak kaki kecilnya itu dari kerasnya batu jalanan._

 _Ohhh.. Sungguh sangat malang keadaan si Kecil Harry.. Ia terlihat seperti anak yang tersesat, sendiri, dan tak tahu kemanakah arah jalan untuk kembali pulang._

x

"Bruak!!"

Tampak pintu rumah yang beralamatkan di Privet Drive No. 4, Little Whinging, yang tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Tak berapa lama munculah anak kecil bertubuh gemuk keluar dari sana. Dia tidak sendiri, ia keluar rumah dengan tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang (atau boleh dikatakan menyeret) paksa tangan anak yang bertubuh jauh lebih kecil darinya.

"Kemana kau mau membawaku pergi Dudley??"

"Pergi bermain di taman, aku sebelumnya sudah memberi tahu teman-temanku untuk berkumpul di sana."

Harry, nama anak kecil yang tengah diseret itu pun kemudian membelalakan matanya, tubuhnya tampak bergetar takut setelah mendengar jawaban dari Dudley si anak gemuk itu. Terakhir Harry bermain dengan Dudley dan teman-temannya, dirinya berakhir dengan kedua lutut kaki dan siku-siku tangan yang terluka. Belum juga ditambah bajunya yang kotor, dirinya yang terkena marah, serta hukuman terkurung dalam kamar mungilnya tanpa diperbolehkan makan dan minum seharian.

 **"Harry Hunting"** itu lah nama permainan yang dimainkan oleh Dudley bersama dengan teman-temannya. Dan sesuai dengan nama permainan itu, dirinyalah yang selalu menjadi sasaran untuk diincar. Harry akan berlari dan kemudian bersembunyi, sedangkan Dudley serta teman-temannya akan mengejar dan mencari untuk menemukannya.

Jika permainannya hanya "hide and seek" seperti permainan petak umpet biasa, Harry tidak akan perlu merasakan setakut itu. Tapi yang dimainkan oleh mereka terhadap dirinya lebih dari itu. Tubuh Harry yang kotor, penuh goresan luka dan lebam sana-sini, adalah hal yang selalu didapat olehnya setelah mereka selesai dengan permainan **"Harry Hunting"** tersebut.

"Ta- tapi.. Bibi Petunia bilang kita tidak boleh bermain keluar. Ki- kita harus tetap berada di rumah sampai Paman dan Bibi sampai di-di rumah." Harry yang tak ingin nasibnya berakhir buruk, mencoba mengelak dan melepaskan tangannya dari seretan Dudley. Tapi apa daya, dikarenakan tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dan tenaganya yang tidak sekuat Dudley, dirinya pun hanya berakhir kalah.

"Maka diamlah dan tutup mulutmu, Mummy dan Daddy tidak akan tahu jika kau tidak membukakan mulutmu. Lagipula kita akan pulang sebelum mereka tiba di rumah. Jadi selain kau membukakan mulutmu, mereka tidak akan tahu."

"Atau ketika mereka mendapati diriku yang dalam keadaan kotor, lebam, dan luka sana-sini," pikir Harry dalam hati. Paman dan bibinya pasti pada akhirnya pun akan tahu entah itu ketika mereka melihat keadaannya, atau ketika melihat pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan oleh mereka kepadanya, belum juga selesai ketika mereka sudah sampai di rumah nanti.

Dan ya, tanpa perlu kalian menebak lagi, Dudley adalah sepupu kandungnya sendiri, dan kedua orang tua Dudley merupakan paman dan bibinya. Mereka bertiga adalah keluarga kandungnya yang masih tersisa, sedangkan kedua orangtuanya, telah lama meninggal dunia ketika dia masih berusia 1 tahun.

x

 **"Aku bukan ibumu!! Jadi jangan pernah memanggilku seperti itu!!"** kata bibinya waktu itu dengan marah ketika dirinya pertama kali mengucapkan kata "mama" kepadanya, mengikuti apa yang Dudley katakan, ketika si Dudley memanggil bibinya seperti itu. **"Panggil aku bibi, Bibi Petunia! Mengerti!!"** kata bibinya itu kemudian.

Ayah dan ibunya ternyata telah tewas dalam kecelakaan tunggal ketika mereka mengendarai mobil dalam keadaan mabuk berat, setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan oleh Bibi Petunia, ketika dirinya menanyakan kemanakah kedua orang tuanya pergi.

 **"Sungguh orang tua yang tak bertanggung jawab sekali mereka itu!! Lihat dirimu, jika mereka tidak mati, kau pasti tidak akan pernah berada di sini. Tahunya hanya bikin susah saja!!"** sambung bibinya lagi dengan kesal dan penuh rasa dengki.

Dan Harry pun hanya bisa diam, mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dalam hati, akhirnya dapat menyimpulkan mengapa dirinya diperlakukan berbeda. Mereka bukanlah orang tua kandungnya dan mereka juga bukanlah merupakan orang tua angkatnya.

"Ta-tapi, bukankah a-aku masih keponakanmu?" Harry bertanya tak mengerti, "Berarti kita masih keluarga kan?" Harry bertanya sambil menatap dengan harap, ia menginginkan rasa sayang, rasa cinta dan rasa hangatnya keluarga. Harry masih berharap seperti anak kecil pada umumnya.

 **"Cihh.. Jangan harap!! Jika bukan karena surat terkutuk itu!! Aku tidak akan menerimamu di rumah ini!!"** kutuk bibinya yang kemudian berlalu pergi.

x

Semenjak saat itulah dirinya menyadari kalau dia adalah orang lain di Keluarga Dursley. Seorang anak yang yatim-piatu, yang hidupnya hanya menumpang di rumah orang. Jadi walau ia tinggal se-atap dengan paman dan bibi kandungnya sendiri, dia masih harus bekerja keras mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang sudah bisa dilakukannya, semakin banyak yang bisa dikerjakannya semakin bagus. Semua hal tersebut untuk membalas budi atas semua kebaikan yang telah diberikan oleh paman dan bibinya itu.

 **"Kau itu beruntung, tahu!! Kau bisa saja berada di luar menjadi anak jalanan, kedinginan dan kemudian mati kelaparan. Kau seharusnya bersyukur kau masih bisa tinggal di rumahku ini!!"** itulah kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan oleh Paman Vernonnya, ketika dirinya waktu itu menolak untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang disuruh oleh Bibi Petunia.

 **"Kau!! Dasar anak yang tak tahu diuntung! Tak tahu berterima kasih!! Kalau kamu itu bukan keponakannya Petunia, sudah aku buang dirimu jauh-jauh ke Panti Asuhan!! Dasar anak tidak pecus!!"** teriak Vernon sambil menyabet kedua tangan Harry dengan sabuk celananya, ketika si Kecil Harry tanpa sengaja menyenggol dan menjatuhkan radio kesayangan pamannya itu, ketika ia masih belajar menggunakan vacum cleaner untuk pertama kali.

 **"Freak!! Dasar anak tak tahu diri!! Cepat pergi ke kamarmu sekarang juga!! Jangan harap kau dapat jatah makan hari ini!!"**

 **"Kau sama saja seperti Lily!! A Freak!! Aneh!! Dasar Anak Iblis!!"**

Kata paman atau bibinya ketika Harry tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri, telah melakukan sesuatu yang 'aneh', tidak maksud akal dan diluar akal pikiran.

"Apa mungkin karena ia dapat melakukan hal-hal 'aneh' itulah, paman dan bibinya begitu sangat membencinya." pikir Harry dalam hati.

Hal-hal 'aneh' seperti dia yang dengan sendirinya bisa membuat dirinya menghilang, dan kemudian tiba-tiba muncul dan berada di atas atap rumah, atau ketika keberadaannya yang bisa membuat sekeliling rumah bergetar ketika dirinya sedang menahan emosi, atau juga ketika ia bisa membuat vas bunga kesayangan bibinya yang awalnya pecah bisa kembali utuh seperti semula. Hal-hal 'aneh' itu pulalah yang kemudian membuat ia dikurung dan dikunci di dalam kamar mungilnya yang terletak di bawah tangga selama beberapa hari tanpa diberi makan.

Harry yang selalu berusaha untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal yang 'aneh', yang selalu berusaha untuk menjadi anak yang normal, anak yang biasa-biasa saja, selalu saja gagal, pada akhirnya semua itu selalu saja terjadi tanpa disengaja dan diluar kehendaknya.

Pernah suatu ketika, saat pamannya pulang larut malam dalam kondisi mabuk berat, kemudian meracau tak jelas tentang kerja kantorannya yang berantakan, Harry jugalah yang menjadi sasaran satu-satunya obyek kemarahan pamannya itu.

Harry yang saat itu tengah tertidur pulas setelah 'pekerjaan rumah'nya telah selesai dilakukannya, tiba-tiba terbangun karena gedoran keras di pintu kamarnya.

"Brak! Brak! Brak!"

"Harry!! You Damn Child!! Buka pintunya!!"

Harry yang terkaget, secara langsung membukakan pintu yang tadinya ia kunci dari dalam. Wajahnya langsung berhadap-hadapan dengan muka merah pamannya yang penuh marah dan hidungnya langsung mencium bau alkohol dari tubuh pamannya.

Harry tak tahu harus melakukan apa selain diam. Hanya dia dan pamannya saja yang berada di rumah sekarang. Bibi Petunia bersama Dudley sedang pergi dan menginap di rumah Bibi Marge selama tiga hari.

"Kau!! Semenjak kau berada di sini! Semenjak kau tinggal dirumahku ini!! Kesialan demi kesialan selalu saja datang menimpaku!!" Pamannya berkata sambil menarik tubuh Harry yang terdiam itu kemudian menguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

Badan Harry sampai terangkat, ia pun berusaha berontak, tapi usahanya pun hanya berakhir sia-sia.

"Kau bocah ingusan, sini biar aku kasih pelajaran dirimu," racau Pamannya yang kemudian menyumpal mulut Harry dengan kain dan mulai menghajarnya.

 **"Dasar Anak Setan!! Pembawa Sial!!"**

 **"Liat dirimu, kalau kamu bukan pembawa sial, ayah dan ibumu tidak akan mati meninggalkanmu!!"**

Dalam gelapnya malam dan dinginnya udara, hanya merekalah yang menjadi saksi atas apa yang terjadi di ruang lemari mungil, bawah tangga, di rumah kediaman keluarga Dursley.

Hajaran demi hajaran, pukulan demi pukulan, isakan tangis dan teriakan kesakitan yang terbungkam, serta air mata yang keluar dari dua mata hijaunya, semua tercurah dan tertumpah di malam itu.

Tubuhnya pun dihajar sampai membiru, lebam, dan penuh dengan darah di sana-sini. Tampak lantai kayu yang tadinya bersih dan hanya terdapat sedikit debu, kini telah berubah menjadi merah, basah karena darah.

Dan setelah puas menghajarnya, Paman Vernonnya pun keluar dari kamarnya dan melemparkan hanya sebotol air dan sepotong roti ke dalamnya, "Kalau sedikit saja kau mengeluarkan kata-kata atas apa yang telah terjadi malam ini, lihat saja nanti apa yang aku lakukan kepada dirimu." Ancam Pamannya, kemudian mengunci pintu kamar mungilnya dari luar selama seminggu penuh.

Dan ketika Bibi Petunia dan Dudley telah pulang, "Harry sedang sakit, jangan kau bukakan pintunya. Kita tak ingin anak kita tertular penyakitnya kan?" ucap Pamannya yang masih dapat ia dengar dari balik pintunya yang masih terkunci.

Selama itu, paman dan bibinya bersikap seolah dia tidak berada di sana. Selama itu dirinya hanya diam, meringkuk, terkurung, dan sendirian.

x

 ** _Sakit.._**

 ** _Semua tubuhku rasanya sakit.._**

Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah memeluk dirinya sendiri. Mencoba mencari kehangatan di dalam tubuhnya yang mulai merasakan dingin.

Tercium bau amis..

Bau Darah..

Tes.. Tes.. Tes..

Ia pun mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya. Di kegelapan kamarnya, dapat ia rasakan tetes demi tetes darah mengalir dari luka hidung dan mulutnya. Ia pun mengusapnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Usap.. Usap..

Tapi masih saja darah mengalir dari sana, yang kemudian turun jatuh dari dagunya dan membasahi lantai kamarnya.

 ** _Berhenti, aku ingin semua ini berhenti!!_** ** _Sakit.._**

 ** _Semua yang dirasakannya adalah sakit.._**

Mata Harry sembab dan lebam, pandangannya mulai mengabur tidak fokus. Dapat ia lihat kunang-kunang dalam kegelapan di matanya yang mulai ia tutupkan.

 _Hummm hmmmm hummmm hmmm.._

Gumaman melodi lagu yang tak tahu ia dengar dari mana, mulai ia gumamkan di mulutnya yang hanya bisa terkatup. Ia tak bisa menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa harus merasakan sakit di dagu dan bibirnya.

 _Hummm hmmmm hummmm hmmm.._

 ** _Berhenti, aku ingin semua ini berhenti!_** ** _!_**

 ** _Sakit.._**

 ** _Semua yang dirasakannya adalah sakit.._**

Ia melihat banyak kunang-kunang berkelap kelip di matanya yang tertutup, yang lama kelamaan kelap-kelip itu hilang satu persatu dan digantikan oleh hitam kelam.

 _Hummm hmmmm hummmm hmmm.._

 ** _Dingin.._**

Dapat dirasakan tubuhnya yang semakin mendingin.

Rasa sakit yang tadinya amat sangat, semakin lama semakin memudar..

 _Hummm hmmmm hummmm hmmm.._

 ** _Hampa.._**

 _Hummm hmmmm hum-_

Gumamam lagu itu pun berhenti ditengah jalan, Harry tak lagi bersuara dan jika dilihat dari dekat, tampak ia tak lagi bernafas. Dadanya tak lagi naik dan turun. Tak ada hembusan nafas yang keluar-masuk dari hidungnya. Jantungnya tak lagi berdetak. Denyut nadinya tak lagi terasa. Sunyi, sepi.

 ** _Mati.._**

10 detik

30 detik

1 menit

5 menit

15 menit

 _-mmm hmmm.._

 _Hummm hmmmm hummmm hmmm.._

Yang tadinya hanya menyisakan kesunyian yang sepi, kini dapat terdengar kembali gumaman melodi yang tadinya sempat terhenti.

Semenjak malam itu, tanpa disadari oleh siapapun, luka petir yang ada di dahi Harry yang sebelumnya selalu tampak seperti luka baru, kini menjadi buram dan pudar hanya menyisakan goresan bekas luka petir yang sudah sembuh.

x

Seminggu si Kecil Harry terkurung dalam ruang sempit penuh kegelapan. Seminggu itu pulalah tubuh si Kecil Harry sembuh dengan sendirinya. Harry berhasil bertahan hidup dari penghajaran pamannya. Semua luka yang diperoleh dari Pamannya menghilang tanpa bekas. Yang tersisa hanyalah tubuhnya yang semakin mengurus, wajahnya yang semakin tirus dan warna kulitnya yang semakin memucat. Harry tidak tahu apakah dia harus merasa bersyukur atau justru merasa kecewa karena dia masih bisa selamat.

"Hey!! Kalau jalan yang cepat! Lambat sekali kau ini!!" teriak Dudley sambil mendorongnya maju ke depan.

Dan karena dorongannya itulah pikiran Harry kembali ke keadaan dimana dirinya sekarang berada.

Butuh sekitar 15 menit bagi mereka berdua untuk sampai ke taman. Dan ketika mereka hampir sampai, dapat dilihat segerombolan anak telah berkumbul di sana.

Harry yang juga dapat melihat mereka dari kejauhan, mulai merinding ngeri melihat seekor anjing juga tengah berada di sana. Tampaknya salah satu dari anggota geng Dudley dengan secara sengaja, telah membawa anjing itu khusus hanya untuk dirinya.

x


	2. Chapter 2

"Huh?? Mengapa aku bisa sampai kesini?"

Harry mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lagi, merasa tak percaya atas apa yang ada di depan matanya. Menurut dari apa yang ia lihat dari televisi, dia telah berada di sebuah stasiun kereta??

Ia memandang ke depan, tak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tampak pintu gerbong kereta itu yang terbuka. Seolah-olah mengajaknya untuk masuk ke dalam sana.

Si Kecil Harry pun merasa ragu, dilihatnya kanan dan kiri yang ada hanyalah dirinya seorang.

"Mengapa sepi sekali??"

"Apa mungkin kereta ini datang hanya untuk menjemput dirinya??"

Merasa spesial, si Kecil Harry yang tadinya merasa ragu untuk masuk ke dalamnya pun akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan ke sana.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Tapi sebelum ia dapat masuk kedalam dan melewati pintu gerbong kereta itu, sebuah tangan besar dengan tiba-tiba memegang salah satu pundaknya.

Grab!!

Harry yang terkaget pun, secara reflek membalikan badannya, melepaskan siapa pun itu yang tiba-tiba saja memegang pundaknya. Dan dia pun berhadap-hadapan dengan sesosok berbadan tinggi, wajah Harry pun mendongakan ke atas. Dapat dilihatnya kedua bola mata yang sekilas menyala merah untuk sesaat.

Hijau bertemu merah..

Emerald bertemu Ruby..

Harry yang tak pernah sekalipun melihat iris mata berwarna merah, merasa terpesona seolah terhipnotis. Mereka sungguh sangat indah, pikirnya. Dan karena kekagumannya itu, si Kecil Raven pun secara tak sadar hanya diam dan menatap mata seseorang bertubuh tinggi itu tanpa berkedip.

"Ehem.." seseorang itu berdehem.

Kedip, kedip..

Kedua mata emerald membuka dan menutup. Harry akhirnya tersadar kalau ia telah berbuat tidak sopan, menatap dengan seenak jidatnya sendiri.

"Ohh.. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan itu" katanya dengan pelan, kemudian menunduk, wajahnya memerah malu.

"Tak apa, aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu," kata seseorang yang Harry lihat mempunyai rambut coklat gelap bergelombang yang tertata rapi, tidak seperti rambut hitam berantakannya itu.

"Huh??" kata Harry, yang tanpa sadar melihat ke wajahnya lagi, kali ini memerhatikan hidungnya, kemudian ke rahang pipi yang dimilikinya dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Mata merahku, tidakah itu aneh??"

"Tidak, tidak!! Aku rasa mereka sangat indah!!" kata Harry langsung menjawab tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Benarkah?"

"Yupp, Absolutely!!"

Dan pria itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kau benar-benar anak yang polos," ucapnya pelan dengan nada yang lembut.

'Polos? Dimana aku pernah mendengar kata itu ya??' Pikir Harry tanpa sadar memiringkan wajahnya, 'Ohh ya aku ingat!! Kertas Polos!! Kertas yang masih kosong belum pernah ditulis atau di gambar oleh apapun. Tak ada coretan, alias masih putih bersih. Itu lah yang namanya polos. Ta- tapi, apa hubungannya polos dengan aku yah??'

Si kecil Harry yang tak mengerti hanya menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat pakaian besar yang dikenakannya. Dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tak terlintas sama sekali bahwa semua gerak-gerik dan tingkah lakunya diperhatikan oleh sepasang mata merah tak berkedip di depannya.

Harry yang akhirnya menyerah tak mengerti, kemudian merasa kikuk. Dia bahkan tak ingat mengapa ia bisa berpakaian seperti ini. Ada banyak darah juga di sana. Warnanya masih merah dan belum mengering. Secara singkat baju Harry kumal, kotor dan banyak bercak darah. Harry tak tahu itu darah siapa. Mata Harry pun memandang kedepan, tak seperti baju kakak yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Walau Harry tak pernah melihat paman atau bibinya memakai pakaian seperti yang dikenakan oleh kakak yang ada di hadapannya ini, dapat ia lihat kalau pakaian yang dikenakannya merupakan kualitas yang bahkan Paman dan Bibinya tak mampu untuk membeli. Pakaian yang dikenakannya berwarna putih, seperti jubah, jahitannya rapi, dan bersih.

"Aku rasa, anda lah yang polos sir, bukan aku." Kata Harry sambil menunjukkan pakaian yang dikenakannya dengan pakaian yang dikenakan oleh lelaki itu sebagai perbandingan.

Dan perkataan Harry di balas dengan tawaan lelaki itu. 'Well, aku tak pernah berbicara dengan orang dewasa sebelumnya. Setidaknya tidak seperti ini.'

Semua orang dewasa yang ditemuinya selalu memasang wajah tak ramah kepadanya, dan baru kali ini dia menyadari kalau ini kali pertama seseorang bersikap baik kepadanya. Tanpa ada tatapan mencela, tanpa ada cibiran membenci.

Ohh.. Ohh.. Aku hampir lupa! Aku harus memperkenalkan diriku. Harry tidak ingin kakak yang bersikap baik kepadanya ini mengganggap kalau dirinya adalah orang yang tak tahu tata krama.

Harry pun menjulurkan tangannya, "Ehmm... Perkenalkan namaku Harry." katanya sambil mengeluarkan senyumnya.

"Panggil saja aku Tom, Harry." Tak perlu menunggu lama, tangannya pun langsung disambut dengan sentuhan tangan yang lembut.

Sentuhan tangan Tom membuat sesuatu di dalam diri Harry berdesir. Tapi Harry tak tahu apakah itu.

Dan secepat Tom menyentuh tangan Harry, ekspresinya yang tadinya lembut dan hangat berubah menjadi kaget dan terkejut.

"Kau sedang sekarat Harry." Mata merahnya berkilat sesaat, jelas ada kemarahan yang berusaha ia pendam di sana.

"Apa? Apa maksud dari kata-katamu??"

Harry merasa bingung, ia merasa kalau dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Mengapa kau bisa berada di sini Harry?"

"A... Aku tak tahu. Aku tiba-tiba berada di sini. Sebelumnya.. Sebelumnya, aku-" Harry berusaha mengingat, tapi ia tak bisa mengingatnya. "Memangnya ini di mana Tom?"

"Limbo Harry, tempat di antara hidup dan mati. Kurasa aku hanya bisa menemuimu jika kau dalam keadaan sekarat saja Harry."

"Ohh.. Ini bukannya stasiun kereta, Tom?"

"Bukan Harry, jika ini stasiun kereta, sekelilingmu tidak hanya putih saja kan?"

Mendengar perkataan Tom, Harry pun melihat sekelilingnya, ia benar-benar tak menyadarinya sebelumnya. Terlalu fokus terhadap kereta yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

"Ta-tapi.. aku tidak sakit Tom, aku tidak terluka apa lagi sekarat. Coba lihat diriku, walau aku tampak kumal dan kotor seperti ini" Harry menunjukkan pakaian yang dikenakannya. "Aku baik-baik saja. See??" Kata Harry sambil menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya dan memperlihatkannya kepada Tom.

Tak hanya itu Harry pun memegang tangan kanan Tom dan kemudian meletakkannya ke dahinya. Berusaha menunjukkan kalau ia tidak demam.

"Yes, you are Harry." Ucapan Tom malah lebih mutlak dari sebelumnya.

Entah karena apa, ucapan Tom membuat dirinya seperti terkoyak. Marah, terluka, dan tersinggung. Dia pun secara tak sadar mundur beberapa langkah dari Tom.

 **"No.. No!! I am not sick!! I am fine!! I am not dying!!"** Penglihatannya pun menjadi buram, Harry pun mengusapkan kedua matanya dan air matanyalah yang terasa di jemari mungilnya. Harry menyadari kalau dirinya menangis.

 **"I am not broken!! I am not a freak!!"** Ucap Harry yang kini tengah duduk bersimpuh. Berkali-kali mengusap-usapkan matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti mengeluarkan air mata.

Tubuhnya menggigil, hawa dingin kini dapat dirasakannya masuk menusuk ke dalam tulang-tulangnya.

"Setidaknya itu menjelaskan mengapa kau ingin masuk ke dalam kereta." Gumam Tom yang tak dapat di dengar oleh Harry.

"Kemari Harry." Ucap Tom dengan tegas. Harry yang tadinya menunduk pun mendongak, dia dihadapkan dengan mata merahnya yang dengan jelas terlihat disana, bening, sebening batu ruby yang selalu didamba-dambakan oleh bibinya tanpa mampu bibinya untuk miliki.

Tom pun membukakan kedua tangannya.

Harry pun menuruti perintahnya, lupa atas apa yang tadi ditangisinya dan dapat ia rasakan kalau tubuhnya kini dipeluk oleh kedua tangan besar milik Tom.

Hangat.. Itu lah yang kini Harry tengah rasakan.

Ia pun kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di leher Tom. Matanya tak terasa telah tertutup.

"Istirahatlah Harry", gumam Tom. "Aku akan menjagamu." Ucapnya sambil mengusap-usap punggung Harry.

Melihat Harry yang kini telah tertidur lelap di pangkuannya, Tom pun lalu mulai menyembuhkan luka-luka yang tak dapat dilihat dan dirasakan oleh Harry sebelumnya.

Wajah Tom yang tadinya terlihat normal, kini telah terlihat pucat pasi.

"You're safe now.."

x

 **"Kau tahu, jika kau selalu menyembuhkannya, lama-lama kau akan kehilangan kekuatanmu dan kau akan pudar Tom."**

Melihat tak ada reaksi ataupun jawaban.

 **"Kau tahu pudar kan?? Punah?? Mati??"**

(hening)

 **"Apa kau tidak takut?? Flight of Death.. Dimana ya aku pernah dengar kata-kata itu?? Flight of Death.. Flight of- Ahh bukan.. Itu bukan kata yang tepat.. Kurasa kata-kata yang tepat adalah Vol-"**

"CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP!!"

 **"Why?? Tak suka aku menyebutkan kata-kata itu? Bukankah itu juga nama pilihanmu? Apa kau sekarang berubah pikiran??"**

(hening)

 **"Tsk.. Kau sekarang tak asik lagi. Membosankan!! Tak seperti dulu yang begitu takut kepadaku. Mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan menyambut kematianmu seperti teman lamamu Tom."**

(hening)

 **"Do you feel sad Tom?? Jika kau mati, kau tak dapat bertemu lagi dengannya. Dia juga akan merasa sendirian. Bukankah yang kau lakukan selama ini hanya sia-sia belaka?? Cepat atau lambat, dia akan mati pada akhirnya."**

x

 ** _Well, Cinta itu tanpa pandang bulu.. Cinta itu selalu memberi.. Cinta itu tanpa pamrih.. CINTA ITU BUTA.._**

x

 _Kau terkena demam lagi Harry._

I'm sorry Tom.

 _Shhh.. It's okay.. Apa kau sekarang sudah merasa baikan Harry._

Hu um..

 _Apa kau masih merasakan dingin?_

Tidak Tom, tidak lagi.. Aku merasakan hangat. Hanya sakit Tom.. Aku merasakan sekujur tubuhku sakit..

 _That's Alright. Just Sleep Harry. I will make your pain go away.._

x

 _Aku.. Aku tidak bisa tidur Tom.._

Hmm.. Bagaimana kalau aku menyanyikan lagu untukmu Harry..

 _Lagu?? Lagu apa Tom??_

x

 **Will you lay me down?**

 **Make our hearts the only sound**

 **Throw my fears out to the ground**

 **Will you hold me?**

 **Will you serenade me with the song you used to play?**

 **'Til the night turns into day**

 **Will you hold me?**

 _'Cause all I need is somebody near me_

 _When my heart gets weak_

 _Somebody out there watching over me_

 _When I'm so tired, I can't even sleep_

 **Won't you sing me your sweet lullaby?**

 **Just the sound of your voice is the thing that I need**

 **Won't you sing me your sweet lullaby?**

 **I could fall for the sound of your sweet melody**

 **'Cause I just need your song**

 **Something to sing along**

 **When I'm not feeling strong**

 **I need you to sing me your sweet lullaby**

 **Need the sound of your sweet melody**

 **So sing to me**

 _So sing to me_

 _Need the sound of your sweet melody_

 _So sing to me_

 **I'll be there when you're down**

 **'Cause forever, I am bound**

 **For my love, I shout it out**

 **Let me hold you**

 **No journey is too far for the one who healed my scars**

 **You're my saviour, you're my star**

 **Let me hold you**

 _'Cause all I need is somebody near me_

 _When my heart gets weak_

 _Somebody out there watching over me_

 _When I'm so tired, I can't even sleep_

 **Won't you sing me your sweet lullaby?**

 **Just the sound of your voice is the thing that I need**

 **Won't you sing me your sweet lullaby?**

 **I could fall for the sound of your sweet melody**

 **So sing to me**

 _When I'm not sleeping, you're all I need and_

 _When my heart stops beating, just sing to me_

 _When I'm not sleeping, you're all I need and_

 _When my heart stops beating, just sing to me_

 _When I'm not sleeping, you're all I need and_

 _Just sing to, sing to me_

 _Can't you please sing to me?_

 **Won't you sing me your sweet lullaby?**

 **Just the sound of your voice is the thing that I need**

 **Won't you sing me your sweet lullaby?**

 **I could fall for the sound of your sweet melody**

 **'Cause I just need your song**

 **Something to sing along**

 **When I'm not feeling strong**

 **I need you to sing me your sweet lullaby**

 **Need the sound of your sweet melody**

 **So sing to me**

x

 _"Itu lagu yang sangat indah Tom.."_

Tapi kau belum juga tidur My Little Star."

 _"Aku.. Aku tak mau pergi tidur Tom. Setidaknya tidak jika kau ada disini bersamaku."_

"Apa maksudmu Harry??"

 _"Aku rasa ini seperti di dalam mimpi Tom, kalau ini mimpi berarti aku sudah tidur Tom. Jika aku yang tadinya sudah tidur tapi tidur lagi di dalam mimpi. Aku nantinya akan bangun Tom.._

 _Aku akan bangun dalam mimpi buruk!! Di sana aku sendirian Tom. Tidak ada dirimu! Hanya ada aku, di ruang kecil dan gelap. Di sana aku bertemu sepasang manusia yang seperti ikan paus dan jerapah. Mereka yang selalu membentak dan memarahiku. Menyuruhku melakukan ini dan itu. Mereka bahkan sampai memukulku dan mengurungku Tom!! Aku.. Aku tak mau lagi berada di sana Tom. Aku takut!!"_

Shhh.. It's okay. It's all bad dream. Kau memilikiku, kau tak perlu merasa takut okay? Ingat ada aku di sini. Aku akan selalu melindungimu."

 _"In the darkness, you are My Moon Tom.."_

x

 **PS** : Lirik lagu Lullaby di atas bukan bikinan aku. Bagi yang penasaran pengen dengar bisa searching di YouTube sendiri. Kata kuncinya **Lullaby Sigala Acoustic Version**.


End file.
